Le troisiéme clan
by sennen karasu
Summary: Le retour du troisiéme clan de pratiquants de dojutsu à Konoha ne semble plaire à personne... Fic arrêtée...
1. Le troisiéme clan de dojutsu

**Discamer: à part les menbres du clan Kushimaro, aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient.**

**1/Le troisiéme clan de dojutsu**

Tout allait mal au village de Konoha. L' attaque de Suna et d'Oto avait causé la mort de nombreux ninjas et les effectifs restants à disposition pour accomplir les missions étaient au plus bas. Pourtant, il fallait accepter toute les demandes expédiées au village pour éviter de montrer l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était plongé. Cela risquerait d'attirer la convoitise des pays ninjas limitrophes qui seraient tentés de vouloir achever Konoha. Mais trois mois aprés l'attaque, les demandes de missions avaient quintuplé et, même en employant des groupes de genins, le village ne pouvait plus répondre à la demande. De plus, une mission n'avait pas vu le retour de son executant qui était un des bons éléments du village.

**Tsunade**: tu es sûre qu'il ne reste aucun junin, au village, capable d'effectuer une mission de rang S, Shizune?"

**Shizune**: malheuresement, non..."

La jeune femme continua de feuilleter les rapports de missions, alors que sa supérieure posait ses coudes sur son bureau et sa tête dans ses mains. Etre Hokage lui plaisait de moins en moins. Tsunade commençait à comprendre ce qu'avaient enduré ceux des générations précédentes. Se sentir responsable de tous les habitants du village, attribuer les missions à tel ou tel, sans arriére pensée, sachant qu'il peut ne pas en revenir...Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Trois jours sans nouvelles, ce n'était pas normal, surtout pour une mission de rang B effectuer par une junin qui avait particuliérement râlé en se voyant convoquer pour cette besogne.

: rang D! C'est une blague! Vous me faites marcher, Tsunade-sama. J' apprécie votre sens de l'humour, mais où est ma mission?"

**Tsunade**: je ne plaisante pas. Nous manquons réellement de bras et tu est la seule apte à cette mission."

Il s'en était suivi une protestation intermminable de la junin et la Godaime se rappella d'avoir du la menacer pour qu'elle fasse la mission, son interlocutrice avait un fort tempérament. Tsunade eu un petit sourire en repenssant à cette scéne qui fut immédiatement suivi par un pincement de coeur en pensant que cette personne était portée disparue et peut-être morte.

Quelques coups sur le bois de la porte de son bureau la ramenérent au présent. Elle joignit ses mains, les doigts entrelacés, et les positionna au niveau de sa bouche.

**Tsunade**: ENTREZ!" Elle avait haussé la voix sans le vouloir et Shizune lui jetta un coup d'oeil inquiet.

Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une vielle femme au visage sévére et à la tenue des personnes de grande importance.

**Shizune**: ohaio, vénérable Kohal."

**Kohal**: ohaio, Shizune. Et à toi aussi, Godaime Hokage Tsunade."

**Tsunade**: pas la peine d'attacher autant d'importance à ces titres."

**Kohal**: c'est pour te rappeler à ton devoir... Que tu as tendance à négliger, d'ailleurs." Elle promenait son regard sur tous les papiers divers qui s'accumulaient un peu partout dans le bureau. Tsunade avait horreur des paperasses administratives et elle le faisait sentir.

**Tsunade**: et mise à part vos remarques gratuites sur mon... Incompétence, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut la visite d'un de nos chers conseillers?"

Kohal continua à balayer la piéce du regard, ne prettant pas attention à l'Hokage, puis elle s'arrêta finalement sur le regard d'ambre de cette derniére. Un regard où on pouvait y lire de l'agacement et de la colére. Tsunade n'avait jamais eu aucune patience et ce n'était pas à cinquante ans qu'elle changerait.

**Kohal**: je viens au sujet de cette junin disparue depuis trois jours sans laisser de traces. Etant donné les problémes que tu rencontres pour trouver du personnel disponnible pour remplir les missions, nous avons envisagés de faire appel à d'anciens alliés de Konoha..."

**Tsunade**: quel village? Suna?"

**Kohal**: Suna nous a frappé dans le dos, ne l'oublie pas! Et puis nous ne pouvons pas devenir dépendant d'un autre village de ninjas. Non, ils sont de Konoha."

**Tsunade**: il y a encore quelqu'un, dans le village, qui n'est pas parti en mission?"

**Kohal**: tout un clan. Mais ils ne sont pas au village, pour l'instant."

Tsunade ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la vieille, ni à qui elle faisait allusion, et un coup d'oeil à shizune lui fit comprendre que son assistante était aussi perdu qu'elle. Kohal resta un temps silencieuse, laissant les deux medic-nins à leurs réflexions, puis l'impatience légendaire, tout autant que son goût pronnoncé pour le jeu, de Tsunade pris le dessus.

**Tsunade**: alors? Qui est-ce?"

**Kohal**: le clan Kushimaro, le troisiéme maître de dojutsu de Konoha."

Tsunade sentit son esprit calé sur le nom du clan. Le conseille de Konoha, celui qui avait soutenu les Hokages génération aprés génération, proposait de faire revenir au village un clan qui avait failli causer sa perte par le passé. Un clan mortel pour les deux autres maître de dojutsudu village. Kushimaro... Le clan exilé du village. La Godaime se leva de son siége et plaqua avec force ses mains sur le bureau.

**Tsunade**: vous plaisantez?"

**Kohal**: en ai-je l'air."

La vieille conseillére garda un visage sévére, malgrés l'air le regard noir de la légendaire sanin.

**Tsunade**: êtes-vous au courant des ravages qu'a causé ce clan?"

**Kohal**: bien sûre. Me crois-tu né de la derniére pluie?"

**Tsunade**: ça m'en a tout l'air, vielle bique! Je m'oppose à..."

**Kohal**: tu n'as plus ton mot à dire, Tsunade! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est partir à leur rencontre et n'égocier leur retour le plus vite possible."

Sur ces mots, la conseillére se retira du bureau aprés une courbette de politesse et laissa la Godaime enprise à une colére froide. Aprés un temps, où elle souffla comme un buffle prés à charger, Tsunade se rassit dans son fauteille, en tapant des deux poings les pauvres accoudoires qui n'avaient rien fait de mal.

**Tsunade**: Shizune! Prends trois escouades d'Anbus et va au domaine qui se situe à l'extréme Nord du village!"

**Shizune**: la vénérable Kohal a dit que...

**Tsunade**: JE ME FOUS DE CE QU'A DIT CETTE CHAROGNE! VAS-Y!"

La sanin s'était tournée d'un bloc vers son assistante qui c'était mise à trembler en voyant son visage défiguré par la rage. La jeune femme brune se leva, longea les murs en gardant un oeil sur sa supérieure qui faisait de même, saisit la poignet de la porte et fit pivoter le panneau de bois. Tsunade attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour s'enfoncer dans son fauteuille, dont les accoudoirs commençaient à crier au supplice tand les main de la princesse aux limaces étaient crispées dessus. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit et la tête de Shizune apparut dans l'entrebaillement.

**Shizune**: Au fait, quel est ce fameux cla... "

L'Hokage, animé par un désir de destruction sans borne, lui envoya son fauteille à la figure.

**Voila! Fin du premier chapitre. Vous ferez bientôt connaissance avec les membres de ce terrible clan maniant un dojutsu... Spécial et bizarre!**


	2. Les deux branches

**2/Les deux branches**

Shizune s'était donc rendue à l'extréme Nord du village avec trois escouades d'Anbu comme lui avait dit sa supérieure. Elle trouva aussi le domaine où devait résider le mystérieux clan Kushimaro, dont elle ne connaissait rien. La médic-nin comprit assez rapidement qu'elle allait avoir à faire à des personnes plutôt dangereuses quand elle remarqua que la cloture qui entourait l'immense tour du domaine, était recouverte de parchemin scellant l'accés aussi bien l'entrée que la sortie de ce lieu qui était d'un ton sordide. C'était le premier qualificatif qui était venu à l'esprit de la jeune femme, à cause des innombrables corbeaux qui volaient autour du batiment.

**Shizune**: l'un de vous sait comment on entre? Ou a un moyen d'appeler quelqu'un?"

Pas de réponse ou de mouvement de la part des douze hommes masqués qui l'accompagnaient, ce qui en language d'Anbu se traduisait par une réponse négative. Shizune fut parcourue d'un frisson. L'atmosphére était lourde de la tension de l'orage qui allait éclater, le ciel couvert de gros nuages sombres rendait un peu plus de sinistre aux lieux et le fait d'être accompagnée de personne aussi peu locasse que des portes blindées et toutes aussi joyeuses, ne remontait pas le moral de la jeune brune qui hésitait à rentrer. Mais dés que cette idée se formait dans sa tête, elle revoyait le visage de Tsunade déformé par la rage qui lui hurlait dessus. La Godaime avait déja donné de la voix contre son assistante, mais pas de cette façon. Pas comme si elle voulait la voir disparaitre.

**Anbu**: Shizune-san! Quelqu'un approche."

Shizune revint à l'instant présent et aperçu une jeune femme d'environ son âge, de courts cheveux blonds couverts d'un bandana, les yeux sombres, le tein pâle, vêtu d'un combinaison de cuir noire moulante et l'air sévére qui approchait du portail grillagé en suivant une allée bordée d'arbres, encadrée de deux hommes qui semblaient être des imitations d'Anbus avec des masques de démons grimaçants.

: qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

L'absence de politesse de l'inconnue mit Shizune mal à l'aise, elle qui était habituée à respecter tous les protocoles de politesse, ce qui était quelque chose d'assez difficile quand on côtoyait Tsunade.

**Shizune**: konnichi wa. Je suis Shizune, assistante de l'Hokage Tsunade qui m'envoit ici pour négocier votre retour au village..."

: Chouette! Et quelle sont les containtes à accepter pour pouvoir sortir de ce trou?"

Shizune se mordit la lévre inférieur. Elle n'avait aucune consigne ausujet des négociations et elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était nécessaire de négocier. Mais le peu de directives qu'elle avait reçu, mentionnées des négociations avec les membres du clan Kushimaro. En attendant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et son interlocutrice montrait des signes d'impatiences quand au mutisme auquel sa question s'était heurtée. L'assistante se surprit à pester contre un peu tout le monde, puis décida de mettre une condition qui ne semblée guére faire contrat, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux.

**Shizune**: vous devez mettre, immédiatement, tous les jounins de votre clan à disposition de l'Hokage.

: et? C'est tout?

**Shizune**: euh... Oui.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre idée en tête et un court silence se fit, pendant lequel la blonde inconnue fit semblant de réfléchir en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer son sourire ravi.

: c'est d'accord! Nous acceptons!

**Shizune**: arigato! Je vais en informer l'Hokage Tsunade et je vous exprime ma sincére gratittude...

: Attendez un instant!

Remontant l'allée, un homme, aussi jeune que la blonde, les cheveux bruns et courts couverts aussi d'un bandana, les yeux clairs, le tein mâte, vêtu d'un kimono sombre et au visage exprimant la méfiance, s'approchait, l'avant bras gauche posait sur le manche d'un katana.

: Shimitsu, il me semble que les Oni ne sont pas les seuls à vivre dans cette tour et il serait bien que nous ayons notre mot à dire.

**Shimitsu**: fais ce que tu veux, oiseau de malheur. Nous avons obtenu notre liberté."

La dénomée Shimitsu tourna le dos à Shizune et à sa compagnie de masques et s'en retourna vers le sombre bâtiment. L'homme qui venait d'arriver, attendit qu'elle eut disparu à l'horizon pour se tourner vers l'assistante de l'Hokage.

: pourais-je espérer avoir une conversation avec vous sans être obliger de parler à travers ces grilles?"

**Shizune**: c'est que j'ignore comment on ouvre."

: vous avez un objet quelconque que seul un Hokage peut utiliser?"

Shizune ne pensait pas transporter une chose que seul Tsunade pouvait utiliser, sans compter que cette demande ne semblait pas trés explicite. Puis sondain, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait toujours sur elle le tampon, pour les papiers administratifs, à l'emblême des Hokages. Etant donné que la légendaire sanin rechignait à faire de la papasserie, elle avait confié ce tampon à son assistante qui avait tendance à s'occuper des dossiers quand ceux-ci formaient une pile de cinquante centimétre de haut. Par définition, seul un Hokage pouvait l'utiliser, même si c'était Shizune qui l'avait. Elle le sortit et le montra à l'inconnu.

**Shizune**: cela suffira-t-il?"

: parfait! Appliquez- le contre le verrou."

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait et en ignorant les recommendations des Anbus, elle appliqua le tampon contre le verrou. Dans un bruit de métal rouillé, la porte s'ouvrit comme poussée par des forces invisibles.

mieux! Recommençons, voulez-vous?"

**Shizune**: euh..."

: je suis Akishi Sanjuro, 25 ans, membre de la branche Karasu."

**Shizune**: la branche Karasu?"

**Sanjuro**: oui. Il existe deux branches distinctes dans le clan Kushimaro. Tout à l'heure, vous vous adressiez à un membre de la branche Oni. Vous comprenez?"

Shizune avait au moins appris que ce clan était divisé en deux branches, comme les Hyuga, et devait avoir le même fonctionnement. Mais laquelle des deux branches était celle de la ligné principale?

**Sanjuro**: vous êtes venu pour..."

**Shizune**: pour des négociations au sujet de votre retour à Konoha."

Le sombre ninja aux allure de samouraï fixa la médic-nin pendant un court instant de silence.

**Sanjuro**: euh... C'est une décision qui ne reléve pas de mon autorité. Si vous me permettez..."

Il siffla et un des corbeaux qui volait autour du bâtiment vint se percer sur son bras droit qu'il lui tendait. Il mit sa main libre devant son visage et tendit l'index et le majeur à la verticale en fermant les yeux. Shizune perçut une légére vague de chakra passer de l'homme à l'oiseau et mouvement dans son dos. Les Anbus se tenaient prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d'attaque.

**Shizune**: tout va bien. Il ne nous attaquera pas."

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi elle avait dis ces mots, alors qu'elle ignorait tout de ce ninja, membre d'un clan qui semblait ne pas rencontrer la sympathie de sa supérieure. Mais ce Sanjuro avait quelque chose de bienveillant qui émanait de lui et Shizune avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse être réellement dangereux. Aprés avoir fini le 'transfére', car la jeune femme pensait que c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Sanjuro envoya le corbeau vers la tour.

**Sanjuro**: en espérant qu'il ne soit pas intercepté..."

**Shizune**: pardon?"

**Sanjuro**: non, rien. J'aie averti mon maître qui va venir vous voir pour régler cette histoire."

Il marqua un temps et jeta un regard au douze Anbus postaient derriére Shizune. Ils étaient toujours prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d'hostilité. Le samouraï-ninja toussa un coup en détournant le regard.

**Sanjuro**: par contre, mon maître risque de vouloir s'entretenir avec l'Hokage directement."

**Voila, fini! Bon, les membres du clan Kushimaro ne sont pas encore trés présent, mais je les ferais apparaître au fur et à mesure (le temps de pouvoir leur établir une personnalité).**

**Merci à Lira.Hivatari. pour sa review qui me donne l'envie de poursuivre l'aventure (si on m'en laisse le temps). J'espére que tu appréciera la suite.**


	3. Kushimaro Toshiro

3/Kushimaro Toshiro

Tsunade avait tenu à parler aux deux grands conseillers de Konoha au sujet de cette décision et, comme s'y attendait Homura, c'était pour râler et se plaindre. Si Kohal et lui-même restaient impassible dans leurs siéges, la Godaime faisait les cent pas dans la salle où était fixaient les portraits des quatre précédents Hokage.

**Tsunade**: pourquoi faire appel à eux, alors que Suna pouvait nous aider? Même si ils nous ont attaqués...

**Kohal**: Tsunade! Même sans ça, c'est une période de crise que Konoha doit régler par elle-même. Et ils sont de Konoha.

**Tsunade**: vous les considérez comme appartenant encore au village? Malgrés ce qu'ils ont fait?

La sanin marquait un point. Les Kushimaro n'étaient pas des anges, mais ce défaut était aussi leur principale qualité. Sauf quand ils s'en prennait à leurs pairs, comme il y avait quarante ans. A l'époque de Shodaime et Nidaime. Mais Homura remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet le plus important.

**Homura**: cela n'empêche en rien le fait que tu as envoyé Shizune à leur rencontre, alors que Kohal t'avait dit d'y aller.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle faisait les cent pas, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour son assistante. En tout cas, le viel homme pouvait lire l'inquiétude se mélanger à sa colére quand il lui fit la remarque.

**Tsunade**: ne vous inquiétez pas. Trois escouades d'Anbus l'accompagnent... Et puis, ils sont retenus par le sceau?

Elle avait lancé cet argument de maniére interrogative, comme si elle attendait une confirmation de réconfort de la part des deux anciens. Les Anbus étaient inutiles face aux Kushimaro. Ils avaient été surpassé la derniére fois, mais peut-être que le clan s'était affaibli durant son incarcération dans son propre domaine. En tout cas, Homura l'espérait. Quant au sceau...

**Kohal**: tant que le sceau perdurera sur l'enceinte de leur domaine, ils ne pourront s'en échapper. Eux ou une de leurs graines corrompues...

La vieille femme montrait elle aussi une certaine antipathie vis à vis de ce clan, mais elle n'avait pas tort. Tsunade fit un petit sourire, bien qu'elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, comme le remarqua Homura. C'était un tic qu'elle avait toujours eu quand elle était en proie à un doute. Le viel homme la contempla, dans cette apparente fragilité, avant de prêter attention à un bruit de pas rapide en provenance du couloir. Shizune fit irruption dans la piéce sans frapper à la porte, ce qui ne lui était pas coutume, et se figea sur le seuil.

**Tsunade**: ah! Shizune! Alors qu'ont-ils d...

L'Hokage se tut et les conseillers fixérent la jeune médic-nin avec inquiétude. Elle semblait épuisée et terrorisée, le corps couvert de sueur et les membres tremblants. Elle remua les lévres à plusieurs reprises, mais Homura ne distingua rien de compréhensible. En fait, il s'inquiétait d'avantage sur ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état... Et s'il était en liberté. Elle eut un mouvement chancellant qui incita Tsunade à lui porter assistance. A peine avait elle fait un pas vers la jeune femme brune qu'une main, gantée de noir avec l'extrêmité des doigts à l'air libre, se posa sur l'épaule de son assistante et lui donna un semblant d'équilibre. Emmergeant de l'entrebaillement de la porte, un homme; d'environ une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux châtains formants une queue de cheval décrivant une légére courbe au-dessus de sa nuque, une paire de lunette noire masquant son regard qui semblait pour le moins dénué d'expressions et vêtu intégralement de vêtements noirs, un gi (**1**)un long manteau sans manches et des protections sur les avant-bras et le dos des mains; entra et appuya Shizune contre le mur, le long duquel elle glissa sans que le nouveau arrivant ne s'en préoccupe.Homura savait qui il était rien qu'en le regardant s'avancer vers Tsunade. Il dégageait quelque chose de puissant, d'effrayant et marchait d'un pas mécanique, comme si rien ne pouvait le faire dévier de sa trajectoire, et, en même temps, empli de souplesse, d'une certaine félinité.

Le viel homme vit soudain la scène se modifier et devenir la même salle, mais avec du feu, du sang et cette impression que la Mort avait pris visage humain face à lui. Ou plutôt, un masque. Un masque d'oiseau, noir, marqué du kanji du corbeau.

**

* * *

Homura: on ne pourra pas, Sarutobi! Il est trop fort!**

A côté de lui, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage sévére et aux cheveux bruns dressés en pointe vers l'arriére, fit une moue décidée.

**Sarutobi**: il faut y aller! Pour tous ceux qui te sont cher! Pour Konoha!

Sur ces derniers mots, Homura le vit charger leur adversaire masqué. Ce dernier se redressa, il faisait au moins deux tête de plus qu'eux, et le conseiller ne se souvaint plus que d'une vive douleur lui parcourant toutes les vertébres de la nuque et sa tête qui changea d'angle...

* * *

**Inconnu**: quelque chose ne va pas monsieur?

Homura revint au présent. Kohal le regardait avec inquiétude, alors que l'inconnu faisait face à une Tsunade visiblement sur le point d'exploser de colére. Le viel homme se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait sa main sur sa nuque et la retira prestement. Cette blessure lui faisait encore mal. Il remarqua aussi que l'inconnu ne semblait pas regarder dans sa direction quand il lui fit la remarque, mais c'était difficile à dire avec ses lunettes.

**Tsunade**: on peut savoir qui vous êtes? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon assistante?

**Inconnu:** pour ce qui est de votre assistante, j'aie été contraint de la calmer un peu...

**Tsunade**:pardon? Et pour quelles raisons?

**Inconnu**: elle était paniquée et agitait en tous sens un kunaï avec lequel elle aurait pu se blesser.

**Kohal**: et pour quelles raisons avait-elle un kunaï à la main?

**Inconnu**: bon! On va faire court, sinon ça va s'éterniser. Ses charmants copains masqués ont décidés de ne pas me laisser venir, donc je les aie envoyés dormir et elle a eu peur. Vous recoupez avec les informations précédentes et vous devriez comprendre le tout.

Il avait parlé en gardant la même expression sur le visage. Neutre, ne laissant filtrer aucune émossion. Mais les trois dirigeants de Konoha avaient siller à l'évocation des Anbus. Il les avait battus. Trois escouades. Homura devina, au mot prés la prochaine phrase qu'il pronnoncerait.

**Inconnu**: Kushimaro Toshiro, Soke (**2**) de la branche Karasu du clan Kushimaro.

Un silence acceuillit cette déclaration.

**Homura**: Kohal, améne Shizune à l'hôpital, puis va au domaine des Kushimaro avec trois équipes médicales.

La vieille femme ne discuta pas et sortit en soutenant la médic-nin sur ses épaules. Une fois tous les trois, Tsunade fit un pas vers Toshiro et le regarda par en-dessous. Homura remarqua que le Kushimaro fixait droit devant lui, sans prêter attention au regard courroucé de la légendaire sanin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'empoigne au col. Mais il baissa lentement les yeux sur elle, toujours aussi stoïc et sans la moindre marque de surprise.

**Tsunade**: soyons clair, ordure! Je n'apprécie pas que, toi et tes copains, vous vous baladez librement dans le village, mais nos chéééres conseillers pensent que c'est la seule solution pour faire face à nos problémes. Si vous vous approchez à moins d'un kilométre de la résidence des Hyuga ou si il y a le moindre probléme par votre faute, je ferai en sorte que vous ne soyez plus une nuisance. P-e-r-s-o-n-n-e-l-l-e-m-e-n-t. Par ailleurs, vos hommes rentrerons tous au domaine à dix heures du soirs et n'en sortent que pour les missions. Et pas la peine de négocier quoique ce soit. Cette offre est à prendre ou à laisser.

**Toshiro**: je suis prenneur. J'aie apprécié votre monologue. Surtout le 'personnellement', pronnoncé comme si vous parliez à un demeuré.

Homura admira le calme dont il faisait preuve pour quelqu'un qui était en train de jouer avec la patience, légendairement restrainte, de Tsunade, déjà prête à des envies de meutre à son égard avant même de savoir qui il était. Néanmoins, il avait accepté l'offre de la Hokage qui ne lui offrait pourtant pas beaucoup de liberté supplémentaire.

**Toshiro**: et pour vous prouver la véracité de mon engagement, je m'occupe personnellement d'aller récupérer votre junin portée disparue depuis trois jours.

Le conseiller silla à cette annonce. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Shizune le lui aurait dit? Pas dans l'état où elle était. A moins qu'il ne l'eut soumise à un sort de genjutsu. Rien ne leur disait qu'il avait raconté la vérité.

**Tsunade**: je refuse!

**Homura**: Tsunade! Nous n'avons pas le choix!

**Tsunade**: ils peuvent s'occuper de la protection du village.

**Homura**: pour qu'ils soient en supériorité numérique?

**Tsunade**: dans ce cas, deux junins vous accompagneront. Et aucun refus ne sera acceptés!

**Toshiro**: je ne compter pas en émettre, mais ça va faire lourd pour une équipe de sauvetage.

**Homura**: comment ça?

**Toshiro**: je comptais prendre un de nos médic-nins, au cas où elle serait gravement blessée...Si on admet qu'elle sera encore vivante.

Un court silence acceuillit la proposition, mais Homura savait que Tsunade pensait comme lui. L'idée de laisser partir deux Kushimaro récupérer un de leurs meilleurs éléments ne l'encantait pas, mais discuter sur des détails mineures réduisait les chances de la récupérer vivante.

**Tsunade**: c'est d'accord! Mais gare à vous si elle ne revient pas ici saine et sauve! et de même pour les junins!

Toshiro ne répondit rien, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Homura se félicitait que la négociation se soit bien déroulée et aussi vite.

**Toshiro**: au fait, les conditions, que vous avez fixez, ne conserne que la branche Karasu. Les Oni ont négocié directement avec votre assistante. Vous lui demanderez les détails. Sayonara. Hokage Godaime-dono. Ossan.

Une pensée futile vint alors à l'esprit d'Homura, et devait aussi préoccuper celui de Tsunade: le clan Kushimaro avait deux branches? Comme les Hyuga?

* * *

(**1**) **gi: ensemble de coton, communément appelé kimono dans les sports d'art martiaux **

(**2**)** Soke: ici, employé au sens d'héritier**

**Bon, voila! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus long, mais j'arrive plus à tout mettre dans le format de départ. Excusez moi...**


	4. Mission de sauvetage

**Les passages en italiques sont les pensées du personnage dont l'histoire suit le point de vue.

* * *

**

**4/Mission de sauvetage**

Genma n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi l'Hokage le mander si tôt dans son bureau, mais quand on est ninja, on apprend vite à ne pas se poser de questions sur les raisons des convocations chez le chef du village. Il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de la Godaime avec Hanoko, une Anbu qu'il connaissait comme la fiancée d'un de ses meilleurs amis qui avait été tué par un traître lors du dernier examen chunin. Là, ils avaient reçu toutes les informations sur la mission qu'il allait devoir accomplir, même s'il était censé rester à protéger le village. Ils seraient quatre, dont Hanoko, c'était son nom de code, simplement vêtu comme une junin. Tsunade leur avait touché deux mots sur les deux autres membres du groupe. Le junin n'avait jamais entendu parlé du clan Kushimaro et, à vrai dire, il en ignorait même l'existence, mais d'après la sanin il fallait s'en méfier et surveiller tous leurs faits et gestes. Voila une demande plutôt exubérante! Dans une mission de sauvetage de rang S, si on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au medic-nin de l'équipe, les chances de survie étaient très faibles. Or, le medic-nin était un des deux Kushimaro.

**Genma**: qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

**Hanoko**: de?

**Genma**: des directives de l'Hokage.

**Hanoko**: les ordres sont les ordres. Restons sur nos gardes.

L'ambiance d'équipe ne s'annonçait pas chaleureuse. Hanoko avait le moral au plus bas depuis la mort d'Hayate, son fiancé, mais Genma se disait que les missions n'étaient pas faites pour redonner le moral, même si c'était un élément important pour les réussir. Elle savait être forte et garder la tête froide en cas de situation risquée, c'était les qualités essentielles des Anbus. Il préféra reporter son attention sur ses deux autres coéquipiers. Ces derniers les attendaient à la porte sud du village et le junin au senbon commença à comprendre où voulait en venir la sanin quant au fait de rester méfiant vis-à-vis des Kushimaro.

**Kushimaro**: Ohayo!

**Hanoko**: ...

**Genma**: ...

La première chose que remarqua le junin, ce fut la similitude de physique entre les deux ninjas. Des jumeaux. Longs cheveux châtains réunis en une queue de cheval, lunettes noirs masquant leurs yeux et visage fin et sévère. Celui qui les avait salué, était vêtu d'une veste de gi ample, à l'intérieur de laquelle il mettait ses bras croisés, et d'un hakama, tous deux d'une couleur bleue foncée. Le second était vêtu de noir avec un gi complet et un grand manteau sans manches.

**Kushimaro**: je suis Kushimaro Shôma! Medic-Nin de notre équipe!

Il avait accompagné ses paroles en tendant la main vers les deux junins, mais aucun d'eux ne la sera. Genma tentait de déterminer si ce comportement amical était une ruse de la part de ce que l'Hokage lui avait présenté comme un dangereux tueur fou. Le dénommé Shôma resta le bras tendu dans leur direction une petite minute avant de comprendre que c'était en vain.

**Toshiro**: les présentations étant faites, nous pouvons y aller.

Celui-ci ne s'embarrassait même pas de s'identifier, ce que Genma considéra comme un signe d'antipathie assez proche de la description de Tsunade. Pourtant, cela l'énervé de devoir partir en mission avec une personne à laquelle il ne pouvait sciemment pas attribuer un nom.

**Genma**: pourrait-on, au moins, savoir comment vous vous appelez?

**Toshiro**: non. Cette information vous sera inutile pour la mission.

Il leurs tourna le dos et commença à avancer d'un pas assez rapide, les bras dans le dos, poing contre poing. Hanoko lui emboîta le pas, mais Genma resta sur place et fixa le dos de son désagréable compagnon de mission. Effectivement, le junin n'appréciait pas cette attitude qu'il avait eu et encore moins cette sensation de faiblesse qui l'avait envahi quand il l'avait entendu parlé.

**Shôma**: pardonnez-le. Ototo (**1**) ne parle pas beaucoup et il a tendance à être assez froid avec les gens.

**Genma**: hmm...

Il se fichait des paroles du medic-nin. Des gars froids et pas agréables, ils y en avaient des tas parmi les ninjas, c'était même monnaie courante. Mais ce type inspirait le respect et la crainte à ses pairs sans avoir d'intention de meurtre. Il pouvait tétaniser quelqu'un en gardant un visage neutre.

Le début de mission commençait mal et la suite ne s'annonçait guére mieux.

**Hanoko**: peut-on savoir où vous nous amenez?

**Toshiro**: Ame no kuni.

**Genma**: vous croyez qu'elle est là-bas?

**Toshiro**: j'en suis sûr.

**Hanoko**: nos services de renseignement n'ont trouvé aucune piste dans cette région.

**Toshiro**: dommage pour eux.

Genma vit Hanoko se crisper. Elle faisait parti des Anbus partis en renseignement à Ame.

**Genma**: et d'où tenez-vous l'information? Ou plutôt, de qui?

Toshiro se contenta de lever un doigt vers le ciel. Le junin au senbon et l'Anbu levèrent la tête et aperçurent un oiseau au plumage aussi noir que les vêtements de son maître. Un corbeau.

Genma ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'animal. La peur de manquer un saut d'une branche à une autre. Mais il ne s'étonna pas plus que ça à l'idée qu'un oiseau puisse colporter des informations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un clan de Konoha avait recours à des animaux.

**Shôma**: d'après nos espions, notre cible se trouve dans un cachot au sous-sol du bâtiment de leurs Anbus. Il y a deux gardes à la porte, une dizaine sur le toit du bâtiment et il faut prévoir les aller-retour, dans les couloirs, de ceux qui font leur rapport de mission. Sans compter qu'il faut entrer dans le village...

**Toshiro**: Hanoko. Genma. Vous retirerez vos bandeaux frontaux. Le bâtiment se trouve proche du mur d'enceinte. Nous ferons une attaque rapide pour passer. Leur surveillance est relâchée. Ca fait quatre jours qu'ils l'ont. Ils ne s'attendent plus à une intervention de notre part.

Une seule chose clochait dans le discourt de Toshiro.

**Hanoko**: comment connaissez-v...

**Toshiro**: nos espions surveillent aussi le village.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur l'escouade. Genma, comme beaucoup d'autres ninjas, n'aimait pas se savoir espionner, mais il n'aimait pas être espionné tout court.

**Genma**: et quel est l'intérêt de retirer nos bandeaux?

**Toshiro**: si l'un de nous se fait prendre, ils ne pourront pas prouver que nous venons de Konoha.

**Shôma**: et même si cela semble être une évidence, ils n'auront aucun motif valable sans preuves concréte.

**Hanoko**: pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de bandeau frontal ?

Effectivement, aucun des deux Kushimaro ne possédait l'emblème de Konoha.

**Toshiro**: le bandeau est une sorte de diplôme libellé à la fin des études académiques? Croyez-vous qu'en étant enfermé dans notre domaine pendant quarante ans, nous puissions être diplômés de l'académie?

Genma jeta un regard en biais à Hanoko. Elle non plus n'était pas rassurée par une telle déclaration. Leur groupe comportait deux membres qui n'avaient même pas le niveau des genins.

* * *

Ame no kuni. Toshiro et Shôma semblaient connaître l'endroit comme s'ils y avaient toujours vécu. Le groupe arriva immédiatement dans la zone du bâtiment administratif des Anbus. Genma compta qu'un seul garde sur la muraille et trois sur la parcelle de toit qui leur faisait directement face. Quand Toshiro avait parler d'une attaque rapide, le junin avait pensé qu'il leur exposerait un plan plus élaboré sur place. Mais il ne leur dit qu'une chose.

**Toshiro**: restait groupé et droit devant.

Le garde sur le rempart sembla avoir juste le temps de sentir une présence ennemie avant de recevoir une manchette d'Hanoko sur la nuque.

_J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés d'endroit. Lancé une attaque contre un village avec une escouade et sans informations sûr..._

En cinq bonds, le petit groupe avait atteint le toit du batiment-cible. Genma et Hanoko avaient rapidement assommé leurs adversaires, encore surpris d'une telle intrusion, pendant que Shôma perçait un trou dans le mur à l'aide de bakugekifu (**2**). Toshiro n'avait laissé aucune chance au Anbu qu'il avait maîtrisé en lui brisant la nuque.

**Hanoko**: était-ce nécessaire de le tué?

**Toshiro**: oui.

**Genma**: et si nous nous sommes trompés de lieux?

**Toshiro**: vous doutez de mes informations?

**Hanoko**: oui!

**Genma**: ...

**Toshiro**: intéressant...

Les quatre ninjas s'étaient rapidement engouffrés dans l'ouverture. Genma ne doutait pas que l'explosion des parchemins sonnerait l'alerte et il sentit un poids se créer sur son estomac. C'était évident qu'il doutait que des informations des Kushimaro. Tsunade les avait présenté comme dangereux. Une attaque de ce style était suicidaire. Peut-être étaient-ils à la solde d'Ame?

_Pourquoi aurait-il tué cet Anbu?_

Mais ni Hanoko, ni lui-même n'étaient allé vérifier qu'il était bien mort. Certes, il avait eu le son caractéristique de l'os qui se brisait, mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Un gars qui n'avait pas le niveau des genins, ne pouvait pas tuer aussi simplement un Anbu! Le groupe fonçait sans encombre jusqu'aux étages inférieurs, là où ils firent face aux deux Anbus de garde.

**Shôma**: passez devant! Je me charge d'eux!

Les trois autres ninjas passèrent les deux gardiens quand le medic-nin leur fit face, mais ce dernier reçut un coup de kunaï au visage en se lançant à l'attaque. Genma jeta un coup d'œil au Kushimaro et là il la vit. Shôma n'avait pas de blanc d'œil. Une iris verte couvrait toute la surface de son globe oculaire et sa pupille était réduite à une mince fente, semblable à celle d'un reptile. Le medic-nin dû sentir le regard du junin sur lui, car il remit prestement ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux. Dans le même temps, ses deux assaillants se courbèrent et se tortillèrent sur le sol, comme saisis d'un terrible mal à l'intérieur de leur corps.

**Toshiro**: incapable. C'est si difficile d'éviter un coup de kunaï?

Genma avait beau écoutait et sondait attentivement les paroles et les expressions de Toshiro, il n'y décelait aucun sentiment ou émotion et son visage restait figé dans la même expression neutre. Cette attitude le dérangée. Pourtant, il en avait croiser des types froids et rigides, c'était même monnaie courante dans le métier, mais il sentait quelque chose de mauvais émanait de cette attitude. Tout comme cela émanait aussi de Shôma qui semblait pourtant sympathique.

**Hanoko**: nous y sommes! Dépêchons-nous avant que les renforts n'arrivent!

* * *

(**1**)** Ototo: petit frère**

(**2**)** bakugekifu: parchemin explosif**

**Fin du chapitre quatre!** **Prochain chapitre: le sauvetage de la prisonnière avec le point de vue de Hanoko. Par ailleurs, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais j'aie toujours eu du mal à la rédaction.**


	5. Les deux frères

**5/Les deux frères**

La porte était scellée par trois heisagekifu (**1**). Pas de quoi poser un réel problème à une Anbu confirmée. Rapide comme le vent, Hanoko brisa les parchemins et pénétra dans la salle, suivie de prés par Genma. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une personne, une femme, la tête sur la poitrine, en position à genoux et les bras en croix, tendu par des câble d'acier couverts de hogogekifu (**2**). La kunoichi dut reconnaître que les Kushimaro ne s'étaient pas trompés. Des cheveux mi-longs à la teinte tirant sur le mauve sombre. Et cet accoutrement, un justaucorps grillagé à manches et jambes courtes avec une jupe courte par-dessus, ne permettait pas d'erreurs possibles. Elle baignait dans un halo de lumière que laissait entrer la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Hanoko se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit au niveau de son visage.

**Hanoko**: Mitarashi Anko? Vous allez bien?

_Question stupide. Personne ne peut aller bien après trois jours passer dans une telle cellule._

Elle souleva le menton de la junin et constata qu'il arborait des contusions. Beaucoup de contusions. Anko ne semblait plus réellement consciente. Seul son oeil gauche pouvait s'ouvrir et le regard qu'il projetait, était voilé.

**Shôma**: permettez que j'examine cette demoiselle...

Hanoko jeta un regard méfiant à Genma qui se mit à fixer le medic-nin avec des yeux encore plus proches de fentes qu'à l'habituel. Lui, comme elle-même, ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais Shôma restait le seul capable d'établir un diagnostic sur l'état de santé d'Anko et le temps pressait.

**Hanoko**: vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher!

**Toshiro**: plutôt que de lancer des menaces, venez ici. Deux escouades ennemies en approches.

Comment pouvait-il garder son calme ? Son frère aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous les quatre coincés dans une prison et huit ninjas allaient débouler ici dans peu de temps. Genma s'affairait à libérer Anko de ses liens, tandis que Shôma l'auscultait. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient que deux pour contenir la vague d'assaillants. Quatre chacun.

**Shôma**: Ototo!

**Toshiro**: ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

**Shôma**: diagnostic établi! Forte fièvre, état d'épuisement alarment, sous nutrition et déshydratation, plusieurs os fracturés, perte de conscience remontant à au moins quinze heures, sans doute du à un sort répété de genjutsu! Je préconise une évacuation rapide de la patiente vers un centre de soin approprié à son cas.

**Toshiro**: on y travail. Prépare une 'boîte' pour la transporter.

**Genma**: une quoi?

**Hanoko**: une quoi?

Mais la réponse n'eut pas le temps d'être formulée, car les huit shinobis d'Ame venaient de faire éruption dans la cellule. Hanoko vit Toshiro sortir les mains de derrière son dos et les porter à une étrange ceinture composée de quatre harnais qui lui pendaient sur les hanches et où étaient accrochés huit étuis à kunaï, deux sur chaque harnais.

**Toshiro**: c'est parti.

Hanoko pris le kunaï accroché à sa jambe et se prépara à recevoir leurs assaillants. Ces derniers se séparèrent en deux groupes. Le premier comptait la moitié de leurs effectifs et fit directement face aux deux ninjas de Konoha, alors que le second tentait de passer au-dessus de la mêlée pour fondre sur le medic-nin et Genma qui soutenait Anko. L'Anbu jeta son kunaï en direction du second groupe.

**Hanoko**: Genma! Attention!

**Genma**: Hanoko! Attention!

Les deux junins s'étaient avertis en même temps du danger, mais Hanoko était la plus en péril. L'un des shinobis d'Ame qui avait attaqué de face tenta de lui porter un coup de lame à la gorge. Heureusement, Toshiro avait bloqué le shaken (**3**) avec les protections qui lui recouvraient le dos de la main droite.

**Toshiro**: je me charge de ses quatre là. Allez les couvrir.

Hanoko aurait aimé ne pas avoir à obéir à ce type, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser un ami en danger. Sans compter que la vie d'Anko en dépendait aussi. En se servant de sa jambe droite comme axe de rotation, Toshiro qui se situait dans le dos de la kunoichi, effectua un tour sur lui-même et décocha un kunaï vers un adversaire qui ne put l'éviter, à cause de sa proximité, me fut juste atteint à l'épaule. Hanoko se dégagea de l'amas de combattants qui commençait à se former, en exécutant un petit bond en arrière, puis en servant du sol comme appuis pour effectuer un saut vers le second groupe de ninjas. Surpris par la rapidité de son intervention, les adversaires rompirent leur formation pour l'éviter et atterrirent tout autour de Hanoko, Genma, Anko et Shôma.

**Shôma**: faudrait les retenir un peu. J'ai presque trouvé son 'réceptacle'.

Hanoko occulta totalement cette phrase qui ne lui apportait aucun renseignement ou aucune aide que ce soit pour la situation présente. Elle se concentra sur ses adversaires. Aucun ne portait un signe quelconque pouvant indiquer sur quel type de techniques il se basait. L'issue du combat se présentait très aléatoire.

**Ninja d'Ame**: vous contiez réellement vous en sortir en venant à quatre seulement?

**Ninja d'Ame 2**: on dit que les ninjas de Konoha sont les meilleurs, mais il ne faudrait pas vous croire invincibles, quand même!

**Toshiro**: vous parlez trop.

Hanoko n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Kushimaro, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, et cela se révéla fatal pour un de leurs opposants qui reçu un coup de kunaï en pleine poitrine.

**Ninja d'Ame**: comment...

Celui-ci aussi reçu un coup mortel au torse. La jeune femme profita de la panique qui avait saisi les deux autres adversaires pour porter une attaque frontale qui enfoncerait leurs gardes sur la gauche de l'un et la droite de l'autre. Elle se positionna entre eux deux et frappa avec des kunaïs. Ils évitèrent facilement cette attaque tout en agissant comme elle l'avait espéré. Celui qui se situait à sa droite offrit son dos à Toshiro qui l'envoya rejoindre ses pères en l'attaquant au niveau de la nuque. Le second tomba dans la ligne de mire de Genma qui lui expédia son senbon dans la gorge.

**Shôma**: waou! Belle performance! C'était grandiose!

L'Anbu lui jeta un regard torve. Genma soutenait toujours Anko.

**Hanoko**: je croyais que vous deviez préparer quelque chose pour évacuer Anko!

**Shôma**: ah... Euh... Oui! Désolé!

**Toshiro**: vite.

**Shôma**: ... Oui...

La kunoichi fixa le cadet des deux Kushimaro. Il ne dégageait aucune colère de lui, pourtant son frère avait réagi comme s'il s'était senti menacé. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était que Toshiro semblait être à l'image de son visage. Dénué de toutes émotions. Hanoko savait que la plupart des gens affichaient leur personnalité par l'expression de leur visage. Pourtant il avait un visage aux traits assez sévères, mais il ressemblait d'avantage à un masque posait sur une statue de pierre.

**Shôma**: ça y est! Je l'ai! _Kushiyose! Boshuu funbo!_ (**4**)

L'aîné des jumeaux avait déroulé une grande partie d'un parchemin et avait posé sa main dessus après s'être mordu le pouce au sang pour pouvoir faire son invocation. Une volute de fumée blanche fit irruption devant eux, puis se dissipa; laissant apparaître...

**Genma**: un cercueil?

**Shôma**: c'est pas vraiment confortable, mais ceux qui y sont habituellement ne s'en plaignent pas.

**Genma**: que fait un medic-nin avec un cercueil?

**Toshiro**: d'ici une dizaine de minutes, au mieux, d'autres ninjas vont venir voir ce qui est arrivé à leurs camarades. Il est préférable que d'ici là, nous soyons partis. Nous aurons sans doute d'autres combats à mener et si l'un d'entre vous doit porter une personne, dont la santé ne tient qu'à un fil, elle ne passera pas. Or, l'impératif de la mission est de ramener vivante la junin Maritashi Anko jusqu'au village. Si vous avez d'autres solutions, nous vous écoutons.

Il semblait évident qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Genma déposa le plus délicatement possible Anko dans la bière et Shôma révoqua le tout dans son parchemin.

_J'espère que cette méthode et sans danger._

Hanoko n'avait jamais entendu parler de d'enfermement de personne dans des parchemins. Pas d'être vivant en tout cas. Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était sans danger.

**Toshiro**: allons-y.

Le groupe reprit le même chemin qu'à l'aller, mais un nombre accrus d'amenien les attendaient prés du trou causé par l'explosion. La kunoichi jeta de brefs coups d'œil de tous les côtés. L'ennemi était partout. Toits, rues; aucune issue ne serait simple à prendre. Instinctivement, elle jeta un regard à celui qui se présentait comme le chef de l'expédition, mais Toshiro ne semblait prendre aucune initiative.

**Shôma**: Ototo! Ne me dit pas que tu hésites à le faire.

Le cadet poussa un soupir. Soudain, des monticules de terre sortirent du sol et se refermèrent comme des pinces de crabes géantes sur les shinobis d'Ame qui se trouvaient dans un rayon d'environ un kilométre et demi. Toshiro n'avait pas bronché, Genma non plus et Shôma arborait un petit sourire qui cachait quelque chose.

**Genma**: profitons-en!

L'escouade se remit en mouvement, slalomant entre les mandibules de terre et leurs captifs. Hanoko ne quittait pas Shôma des yeux et celui-ci essayait de ne pas prêter attention au regard inquisiteur que la jeune femme lui imposait. Elle savait que son caractère sympathique cachait sa véritable force. Il ne semblait avoir effectué aucun signe de ses mains pour lancer son attaque.

**Shôma**: attention devant vous.

Hanoko regarda devant elle et tomba nez à nez avec une des victimes des mâchoires de terre. Elle remarqua alors que les blocs sédimentaires ne se contentaient pas d'immobiliser leurs adversaires, ils les avaient littéralement broyés. La kunoichi du village de la pluie qui était enserré par cette étreinte, était encore vivante, mais elle se vidait de son sang et avait la colonne vertébrale brisée. Son ventre avait explosait sous la force du coup et ses viscères commençaient à se répandre au sol.

_Quelle horreur!_

Bien qu'elle eut déjà vu des combats tournaient en boucherie, Hanoko ne put contenir un frisson de révulsion. C'était toujours déplaisant de voir quelqu'un agoniser, surtout avec une mort aussi horrible. Elle fixa à nouveau le medic-nin, mais il ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça. Après tout, il devait être habitué à voir défiler des patients dans des états plus ou moins semblable à celui-là. Pourtant, la kunoichi lui en voulait pour ça. Pour son indifférence vis-à vis de la mort.

_Comment réagirait-il si lui aussi se sentait mourir? Lentement, très lentement..._

Une autre attaque de doton souleva divers monticules de roches et une fois de plus, Hanoko ne distingua aucun mouvement de main ou de doigt de la part du Kushimaro. Ces techniques leur permettaient de fuir sans encombre.

_Mission accomplie... J'espère.

* * *

_

(**1**)** heisagekifu: parchemin de fermeture**

(**2**) **hogogekifu:parchemin de protection**

(**3**) **shaken: couteau de lancer plus petit qu'un kunaï**

(**4**)** boshuu funbo: appel de la tombe**

**Chapitre fini! Dans la suite, point de vue de Anko et mise en place d'un événement biannuel (pour ceux qui aime se torturer l'esprit en cherchant ce que cela peut être). J'ai peut-être dérapé dans le gore vers la fin, mais j'avertis que cela risque de se reproduire par la suite. Merci à Inari et Justshadows pour leurs reviews. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi.**


	6. Discussion à l'heure du thépartie 1

**6/Discussion à l'heure du thé-partie 1**

Trois jours après son retour d'Ame no kuni, Anko se trouvait convoquée dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle avait été contrainte à une courte période de repos et sentait prête à accomplir d'autres missions périlleuses, mais elle ne comptait pas rester à se tourner les pouces au village. C'était une femme d'action et faire de la surveillance lui était extrêmement contraignant. Le seul avantage que cela lui offrait, c'était qu'elle pouvait passer son temps à manger des dangos, mais pour ce qui était de garder la ligne... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle attendait Tsunade depuis une bonne demi-heure et son impatience vive commençait déjà à faire jaillir des idées de tortures contre la sanin dans son esprit. La junin avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser au sujet des deux ninjas qui accompagnaient Genma et Hanoko. Elle s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital avec deux fois la même tête qui la regardait fixement, et avait commencé à leur envoyer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avant que Shizune ne lui explique ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

**Tsunade**: ah! Tu es là, Anko!

La junin s'arracha à ses pensées. La medic-nin passa devant elle et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, les mains jointes au niveau du visage comme à son habitude.

**Tsunade**: alors, Anko! Ca va mieux?

Anko prit un temps de réflexion. Il ne fallait pas répondre n'importe quoi, sinon elle risquait de devoir prendre des jours de repos en plus et il n'en était pas question.

**Anko**: yosh! Prête pour la mission!

**Tsunade**: pas de petites douleurs? Pas de difficultés quelconques ?

**Anko**: non, chef! J'vous dis que j'suis prête à y aller! Et pas une mission de rang D cette fois!

**Tsunade**: ça tombe bien alors! Il nous fallait quelqu'un de ta trempe pour ce travail...

**Anko**: me faites pas lambiner! Dites ce que c'est!

**Tsunade**: tu dirigeras et surveilleras la deuxième phase de l'examen chunin.

Anko tomba des nus. L'Hokage la fixait avec un petit sourire de gamine sur les lèvres et la junin se retint à grande peine de lui coller son poing dans le visage.

**Anko**: vous plaisantez, j'espère.

**Tsunade**: pas la peine de me faire croire que tu es au mieux de ta forme. Après ce que tu as subi, il te faudra un bon mois de convalescence et comme l'examen chunin et prévu dans une vingtaine de jours...

**Anko**: vous vous foutez de moi!

Elle avait plaqué les deux mains sur le bureau de la sanin en prononçant ces paroles, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui arrivait à faire siller la Godaime.

**Anko**: on manque de personnel et vous voulez que je reste ici à ne rien faire!

**Tsunade**: nous n'avons plus de problèmes d'effectifs. Personne ne te l'a dit?

**Anko**: comment ça, plus de problème d'effectifs?

**Tsunade**: tu as pu remarquer qu'il y avait de nouveaux ninjas dans le village.

Effectivement, elle avait aperçut, en plus des jumeaux à son chevet, de drôle d'Anbus avec des masques d'ogre et d'oiseau, ainsi deux ou trois nouvelles têtes qui circulaient dans Konoha.

**Anko**: ouais...

**Tsunade**: il s'agit du clan Kushimaro.

**Anko**: c'est des mercenaires que vous avez engagés?

La Godaime ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. La junin accueillit cette mimique avec un vif élan d'antipathie. Elle avait quand même le droit de ne pas savoir ce qu'était le clan Kushi-bidule.

**Tsunade**: non. C'est un très vieux clan du village.

**Anko**: hein? J'en ai jamais entendu parlé! Vous êtes sûr de votre info?

**Tsunade**: oui. C'est juste que vous ne les avez pas connu. vous êtes trop jeune...

**Anko**: de combien de millénaire par rapport à vous?

L'Hokage lui jeta un regard froid. Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'humour en ce qui concernait son âge.

**Tsunade**: quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez avoir une leur équipe lors de l'examen chunin. Restez sur vos gardes. Ils sont dangereux.

**Anko**: c'est à dire?

**Tsunade**: ils sont dangereux. Point final. Veuillez sortir.

Soit la Godaime n'avait vraiment pas apprécié sa plaisanterie, soit elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Pour l'heure, Anko avait des questions plein la tête et elle jugea bon de les poser directement aux intéressés.

* * *

Après une prise de renseignements auprès de Shizune et un petit arrêt dans une échoppe de dangos, la junin arriva devant le domaine situé à l'extrême nord du village. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle en approchait, Anko commença à discerner un nuage d'oiseaux au-dessus d'une forêt, une clôture qui l'entourait et enfin une douzaine d'Anbus qui surveillaient ce qui semblait être l'unique portail dans ce mur de fer.

**Anbu**: Anko-san? Que venez-vous faire ici?

**Anko**: message important de la part de Tsunade-sama pour le chef du clan.

Aucun des ninjas anonymes ne lui posa plus de questions et elle entra sans encombre dans le domaine. Une tour à peine plus haute que les cimes des arbres qui la bordaient, se dressait à l'extrémité d'une longue allée. Plus elle s'en rapprochait, plus le ciel s'assombrissait à cause du nombre incroyablement excessif d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Aux croassements qu'ils poussaient, c'était tous des corbeaux, ce qui donnait un ton encore plus sombre à cette tour qui avait déjà une allure lugubre. La kunoichi ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Outre les lieux peu accueillants, elle se sentait épiée et cette sensation semblait venir de tous les côtés en même temps. Comme si la nature observait ses moindre faits et gestes. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant la grande porte d'entrée qui semblait avoir survécu à un siége, mais ne remarqua aucune poignet ou quelconque système pour prévenir de sa présence, juste une tête de dragon en bronze fixée au centre du panneau de bois. La jeune femme toqua, mais elle entendit l'écho de ses coups se répercuter en écho à l'intérieur.

**Voix caverneuse**: qui va là?

Surprise, Anko s'écarta de la porte et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. En plus de la sensation d'être surveillée, elle avait un sentiment de fragilité qui commençait à envahir son esprit. Ce séjour en cellule lui avait fait perdre de sa témérité et elle se retenait avec, beaucoup de difficulté, de fuir en courant.

**Voix caverneuse**: qui va là?

Elle porta son regard sur la porte et remarqua une petite lueur verte dans les yeux du dragon de bronze. Il lui semblait que la voix émanait de cet ornement.

**Anko**: c'est toi qui me parle, p'tite tête?

**Tête de dragon**: qui va là?

La junin se sentit rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sort de ninjutsu permanent appliqué à une vielle figure de bronze. Il suffisait juste de s'identifier.

**Anko**: Maritashi Anko. Envoyée par l'Hokage.

**Tête de dragon**: quel est le but de votre visite?

**Anko**: je viens juste poser quelques questions.

**Tête de dragon**: avez-vous une preuve que votre investigation se fait sous mandat de l'Hokage?

**Anko**: euh...

Il semblait que l'hésitation à une question n'était pas considérée comme une réponse pertinente, car les lueurs émeraude dans les yeux de la tête de dragon disparurent et la kunoichi perçut un mouvement autour d'elle. Non. Une vingtaine. Une centaine à vrai dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait à peine fait volte-face qu'un nombre invraisemblable de shuriken arrivaient en tout sens et qu'Anko ne disposait plus d'échappatoire. Elle allait devoir les encaisser tous, mais au moment d'être lacéré par les milliers de pointes d'acier trois corps s'interposèrent. Trois hommes entièrement vêtus de noir avec un long manteau sans manches et une queue de cheval rehaussé au-dessus de la nuque avaient reçu les armes de jet à sa place et l'un d'eux lui fit face. Il portait des lunettes noires qui masquaient son regard qui semblait sévère.

**Toshiro**: sautez et tendez le bras.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, Anko s'exécuta et elle sentit son poignet se faire saisir par une main qui la souleva jusqu'à une terrasse.

**Voix féminine**: maintenant, Michyo!

**Michyo**: _Katon! Karyu endan! _(**1**)

La junin voulut regarder sur sa droite d'où provenait la voix, mais un intense brasier qui se déversa sur les trois hommes d'en bas, lui donna le réflexe de se protéger le visage. Quant elle ne sentit plus le souffle ardent à son côté, elle risqua un coup d'œil. Il y avait une femme, vêtu d'un yukata (**2**) blanc sale et dont le visage était dissimulé par un voile sombre accroché à un chapeau à bord large, qui fixait le sol avec ses mains jointes sur le ventre.

**Anko**: euh... Merci.

**Inconnue**: il était pourtant convenu que seul les personnes ayant un mandat de l'Hokage pénètrent dans le domaine.

Elle émit un soupir et tourna sa tête vers Anko.

**Inconnue**: Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison d'être ici?

Elle avait comme un ton de regret dans sa voix et parlait de façon très maternelle. La junin se sentait un peu honteuse face à elle, comme une enfant fautive devant sa mère.

**Anko**: je... Je voulais juste poser quelques questions à votre chef. Pour... Pour les renseignements de Konoha.

Elle avait ajouté ce mensonge pour essayer de se donner un statut d'officiel aux yeux de son interlocutrice, mais ces derniers la fixaient d'une manière intense. En tout cas, elle les sentait braqués sur sa personne, à défaut de les voir. Elle sentit la culpabilité faire un nœud avec son estomac.

**Anko**: en fait, c'est juste que je voulais en savoir plus sur votre clan.

**Inconnue**: la curiosité n'est pas toujours une vertu, mais je suis contente que vous soyez venus.

La kunoichi sentit le nœud de culpabilité qu'elle avait dans le ventre, se desserrer un peu.

**Inconnue**: puisque vous êtes là, que diriez-vous de prendre le thé en ma compagnie?

**Anko**: euh... Ouais... Enfin... Oui, euh...

**Inconnue**: appelez-moi Himemaru.

**Anko**: euh... Oui... Himemaru-san.

Au moment où Himemaru bougea, Anko aperçut une autre femme de petite stature qui se tenait dans son dos. Elle avait le teint blanc, des yeux d'un vert émeraude à peine ouverts, une longue chevelure flamboyante, des oreilles plutôt détachée et pointue et elle était aussi vêtue d'un yukata qui jouait sur les tons de carmin. Toutes les deux se dévisageaient mutuellement. La junin n'avait jamais rencontré une personne avec une telle couleur de cheveux et qui faisait la taille d'une fillette de dix ans en ayant un physique semblable au sien. Elle n'était pas naine, elle semblait réduite.

**Himemaru**: vous ven... Ah! Excusez mon impolitesse. J'ai oublié de vous présenter ma filleule. Mademoiselle Miratashi, je vous présente Michyo.

**Anko**: enchant... Eh! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

**Himemaru**: l'information est le seul moyen que les Karasu ont trouvé pour survivre.

**Anko**: hein? Quoi? Je ne comprends pas?

**Himemaru**: et c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes venu ici. Vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez pendant que nous prendrons le thé. Avant comme après, je ne vous répondrais pas.

**Anko**: et pourquoi?

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elles arrivèrent sur une autre terrasse ombragée où une table de bois était dressée avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour une pause thé pour deux personnes. Himemaru prit place à l'une des deux chaises en bois et Michyo alla se lovait à côté d'elle, à même le sol. Anko trouva le comportement de cette personne, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une femme ou une gamine, des plus étrange. Déjà au départ, elle était d'une apparence peu commune...

**Himemaru**: allez-y. Je vous écoute.

**Anko**: on m'a dit que vous étiez un ancien clan de Konoha, pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Qui êtes-vous réellement?

**Himemaru**: à l'époque de la création du village, nous faisions partis des trois clans de dojutsu avec les Uchiwa et les Hyuga et...

**Anko**: vous voulez dire que vous possédez aussi une pupille étrange?

**Himemaru**: dois-je répondre à cette question ou préférez-vous que je poursuive sur la précédente?

Anko comprit qu'elle avait été impolie, ce qui la fit mettre ses mains entre ses cuisses, comme une gamine acculée.

**Anko**: gomen...

**Himemaru**: ne vous excusez pas! C'est normal de vouloir des réponses aux questions qui nous hantent. C'est juste que je voulez savoir à laquelle des deux je devez répondre d'abord.

Elle avait des manières qui vous mettaient dans l'embarras, mais qui vous donner une sensation de bien être. C'était comme si on pouvait se confier à elle, sans la connaître, mais en lui vouant un respect particulier. Elle ôta son chapeau à voile, laissant apparaître un visage au ton matte, des yeux gris argentés et de courts cheveux bruns et lisses. Elle n'était visiblement pas de la région.

**Himemaru**: alors?

**Anko**: poursuivez sur la première.

**Himemaru**: vous n'ignorez pas que la période création de Konoha fut marquer par d'innombrables troubles qui furent portés à termes par Shodaime Hokage et ses techniques de mokuton, donnant son nom au village nouvellement fondé. Les Uchiwa et les Hyuga se distinguèrent particulièrement dans cette phase de l'histoire, ce qui leur donna le statut qu'ils ont obtenu par la suite. Les Kushimaro ont, eux aussi, participé à l'instauration de la paix, plus que les deux autres clan, ce qui leur permirent d'obtenir le privilège de ce domaine qui, selon les accords signés à cet époque, est un petit état indépendant à l'intérieur de Konoha. Tous les membres du clan Kushimaro n'obéissent qu'au leader. Et quant le leader décide d'attaquer le village, tout le monde le suit.

La junin faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

**Anko**: pardon?

**Himemaru**: je crois que cela remonte à environ une quarantaine d'années. Le leader de cette époque a profité d'une réunion avec Shodaime et Nidaime pour lancer une attaque contre le bureau des Hokages. Il fut tué, car certains membres du clan préférèrent se rétracter devant le nombre trop imposant d'adversaires. Les Uchiwa et les Hyuga ont sauvé in-extremis Nidaime Hokage, mais Shodaime succomba à ses blessures. Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que c'était une affaire qui opposait les trois clans de dojutsu qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Il en reste que notre clan fut emprisonné dans son domaine à cause de cette tentative de coup d'état et cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

(**1**) **karyu endan: embrasement infernal du dragon de feu**

(**2**)** yukata: kimono de coton porté en été ou lors de certains événements**

**J'ai jugé ce chapitre un peu trop long, mais j'avais pas envie de trouver un autre titre. Comme le point de vue reste celui du même personnage, j'en ai fait deux parties.**


	7. Discussion à l'heure du thépartie 2

**7/Discussion à l'heure du thé-partie 2**

**Anko**: je commence à comprendre pourquoi Tsunade refusait de m'en dire plus. Et pour la pupille?

**Himemaru**: la façon d'en connaître le plus, serait de vous adresser à un détenteur de ce don héréditaire. Pour ma part, je ne peux que vous dire qu'elle se nomme le ryugan et qu'elle s'obtient par un développement intensif des capacités physique de son posseceur.

**Anko**: le ryugan? Ca signifie "l'œil du dragon".Qu'elles sont ses capacités?

**Himemaru**: je l'ignore.

**Anko**: comment ça?

**Himemaru**: comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut un développement intensif des capacités physiques pour pouvoir l'obtenir et cela n'est pas donner à tout le monde d'y arriver. Je ne connais que quatre personnes qui aient réussi à posséder cette pupille, dont l'un d'eux par une greffe.

**Anko**: par une greffe? Il ne pouvait pas la développer par lui-même.

**Himemaru**: non, car il n'est pas dépositaire des gènes des Kushimaro.

Anko mit ses mains sur son visage et se pencha en arrière. Elle avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser, mais elle suivait déjà plus tellement bien les explications que lui fournissait son interlocutrice. D'ailleurs, la junin ignorait qu'elle était sa place au sein du clan. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

**Anko**: mais qui êtes-vous au juste?

**Himemaru**: moi? Juste la descendante de ninjas qui ont jadis rallié le clan.

**Anko**: rallier le clan?

**Himemaru**: oui. Les Kushimaro avaient la mauvaise réputation, malheureusement fondée, de prendre sous leur protection tous les shinobis vagabonds sans trop regarder leurs antécédents. C'est ce qui a joué aussi sur la décision de l'attaque contre les Hokage et de la division du clan en deux branches par la suite.

**Anko**: comment ça?

**Himemaru**: après s'être retrouvé enfermé dans ce domaine, les Kushimaro se sont disputés au sujet de la fameuse désertion de certains membres durant l'attaque. Par la suite, ceux qui étaient restés fidèles au feu leader du clan continuèrent à vouer une haine disproportionnée à tous les habitants de Konoha, mais surtout aux Uchiwa et aux Hyuga qui avaient empêché leur coup d'état. De leur côté, ceux qui furent nommé les parias préférèrent oublier cette histoire. C'est là que les ninjas vagabonds ont joué un rôle majeur. La plus part ne recherchait que la gloire et la puissance, ce qui leur conférait un caractère belliqueux. La grande majorité de cela était évidemment du côté des fidèles de l'ancien leader. Et c'est comme ça que le "Jour des Démons" arriva. Les fidèles et leurs sbires prirent l'appellation de "Oni" (**1**) et entreprirent de massacrer tous ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des traîtres. Les premiers jours de cette "chasse" virent mourir tellement de gens que les corbeaux formèrent, et forment encore, un nuage compact autour du sommet de la tour. C'était là que c'était réfugié les parias qui reçurent, par la suite, la nomination de "Karasu" (**2**). Comme les Oni savaient qu'ils seraient enfermés ici pour un long moment, ils laissèrent les Karasu survivre dans les étages, histoire d'avoir toujours des "proies" à chasser. Il arrivait aussi qu'ils les aident à se reproduire.

**Anko**: vous voulez dire... Il y avait des viols?

**Himemaru**: dans une guerre que personne ne contrôle, libre au vainqueur de faire ce qu'il veut au vaincu. Les enfants qui naissaient de tels actes étaient souvent mal perçus par le reste des Karasu et massacré par leurs pères qui ne les reconnaissaient même pas. Michyo est la dernière de ses orphelins malgré eux.

A l'entente de son prénom, le petit être roulé en boule pied de la Kushimaro leva la tête. Anko lui trouvait de plus en plus une ressemblance troublante avec une sorte de chiot au physique humain. Himemaru passa sa main dans sa chevelure de feu et elle leva la tête dans le prolongement de la main.

**Himemaru**: comme vous pouvez le constater, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance non plus, mais toujours plus que ses compagnons d'infortune.

**Anko**: ah bon? Pourquoi?

**Himemaru**: je préfère ne pas en parler, sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de pleurer. Je suis trop sentimentale, ce qui me vaut le mépris de l'un de mes fils, mais nous nous égarons.

Anko ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un vif élan d'antipathie pour ce fils indigne. Elle trouvait que Himemaru était une personne pleine de bonne attention et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de la mépriser pour un peu de sentimentalité. Ce gars devait être encore le genre de type qui ne sourit jamais et qui se retiendrait de montrer un peu de gaité même si sa vie en dépendait.

**Himemaru**: donc les Oni persécutaient les Karasu et ces derniers, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ont mis au point plusieurs techniques d'espionnage qui leur permettaient de savoir tous les agissements des Oni. Mais eux aussi avaient développé leurs propres techniques, sauf qu'elles servaient à l'assassinat. Les Karasu pouvaient prévoir les attaques des Oni, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à leurs échappaient. Le rapport de force restait donc inchangé. Ce n'est que récemment que les Karasu ont réussi à mettre sur pied une force armée capable de contenir celle des Oni. Il y a encore quelques heurts, mais maintenant que nous avons accès à l'extérieur, il n'y a plus que deux, trois morts par jours.

**Anko**: vous êtes donc en guerre perpétuellement en guerre intestine?

**Himemaru**: oui. C'est ce qui fait que tous les membres du clan Kushimaro restent méfiants envers les inconnus. Maintenant, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Et si vous pouviez éviter de répéter le contenu de cette conversation, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Anko regarda son interlocutrice avec un air triste. Elle avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais préféra lui obéir.

**Himemaru**: je vous conseille de ne pas poser le pied au sol. Vous n'êtes pas sous protection d'un mandat de l'Hokage et les Oni ne manqueraient pas une telle occasion d'étancher un peu leur soif de vengeance contre le village en vous prenant pour cible. Ils habitent les sous-sols et surgissent de terre, comme vous avez pu le voir en arrivant.

La junin lui répondit par un hochement de tête et se retint de lui poser une question qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

_Qui était le ninja qui s'est interposé tout à l'heure?_

La kunoichi était à peu prés sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'où et dans quelles circonstances. Suivant les conseils de la Kushimaro, elle utilisa les branches des arbres alentours pour regagner la sortie du domaine.

* * *

Anko s'était rendu dans un izakaya (**3**) pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait appris. Grosso Modo, pas grand chose. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un clan de dojutsu dont la pupille semblait particulièrement difficile à acquérir, sans que quiconque ne sache réellement ce qu'elle offrait comme avantages. Elle avait aussi appris qu'il existait deux branches qui se haïssaient au plus haut point et que l'une d'elle semblait portée sur l'espionnage et l'autre sur l'assassinat. Rien de folichon.

**Kakashi**: yo, Anko!

La kunoichi leva la tête. L'homme au sharigan venait de rentrer dans le petit restaurant et finissait de se déchausser.

**Anko**: konnichi wa, mon grand! Vient donc casser une graine avec moi!

Le ninja au prénom d'épouvantail se retourna et sembla saluer quelqu'un. Puis il se dirigea vers la table d'Anko qui put voir la personne qui l'avait accompagné. Un homme de grande stature, tout vêtu de noir avec une queue de cheval relevées et de petites lunettes noires.

**Kakashi**: alors? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de bien?

**Anko**: dit, c'est qui ce beau ténébreux qui était avec toi?

L'Hatake la fixa avec son habituel regard morne.

**Kakashi**: depuis quant tu appelle le premier inconnu venu, un temps soit peu vêtu de sombre, "beau ténébreux"?

**Anko**: j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux! T'es pas mon père!

**Kakashi**: je trouvais ça bizarre. C'était dit volontairement pour blaguer ou tu le pensais vraiment?

**Anko**: contentes-toi de répondre à ma question!

**Kakashi**: je n'en sais rien, il a refusé de me le dire. "Cette information ne vous sera pas utile pour la mission en cours." Tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'est un Kushimaro.

**Anko**: ah ouais? Intéressant...

Le ninja au sharigan leva son seul sourcil visible.

**Kakashi**: ... Ah? Si tu le dis...

**Anko**: d'ailleurs, je suis aller dans leur domaine et j'ai parlé à un de leur membre.

**Kakashi**: tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant?

La kunoichi voulut raconter toute sa conversation avec Himemaru, mais elle se souvint que cette dernière lui avait demandé de rester discrète sur leur entretient.

**Anko**: Je dois te demander une chose avant, senpeï. Il faut que cette conversation reste entre nous.

**Kakashi**: pas de problèmes.

**Anko**: ... Bon. Il semblerait que ce clan soit divisé en deux branches. L'une d'elle se nomme Oni et est spécialisée dans l'assassinat et l'autre s'appelle Karasu et fait de l'espionnage.

**Kakashi**: comment as-tu découvert ça?

**Anko**: c'est le membre du clan que j'ai rencontré qui me l'a dit.

**Kakashi**: ...

**Anko**: ... Quoi?

**Kakashi**: je ne te pensais pas aussi naïve. Ce clan semble très méfiant et tu me dis que l'un de ses membres t'a tout raconté. Tu crois que c'est la vérité ?

**Anko**: si tu avais parlé avec cette personne, tu aurais senti qu'elle ne mentait pas.

**Kakashi**: je préfère rester de marbre à une telle affirmation. En plus, tu n'as jamais brillé pour ce qui est de récolté des informations...

**Anko**: ça n'a aucun rapport! Mais si j'ai bien compris, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qu'ils ont un don héréditaire de dojutsu.

Le ninja copieur la fixa avec un regard plus concentré qu'avant.

**Kakashi**: Tsunade-sama y avait fait allusion pendant la réunion d'information.

**Anko**: cette pupille s'appelle le ryugan.

**Kakashi**: et?

**Anko**: et elle est difficile à développer. Seul quatre membres du clan la possède... D'après ma source d'information.

**Kakashi: **et?

**Anko**: c'est tout.

Le ninja au nom d'épouvantail reprit un air blasé.

**Kakashi**: ... T'es vraiment pas doué...

**Anko**: comment ça "pas doué"! Moi, au moins, je suis allé chercher des informations!

**Kakashi**: Anko... Du calme...

**Anko**: quoi "du calme"? Je suis calme! J'essaye de me renseigner sur des gars dont on ne connaît pas l'étendue des capacités...

**Kakashi**: Anko...

**Anko**: ... Et toi, tu fais que me vanner! Nullard! Si j'étais pas convalescente, je t'aurais fais manger ta touffe de cheveux ridicule!

**Kakashi**: voila pourquoi j'aime pas vraiment être en tête à tête avec toi...

* * *

**(1)oni : démon typique du japon.**

**(2)karasu : corbeau.**

**(3)izakaya : bar-restaurant.**

**Prochain chapitre, début de l'examen chunin. La première épreuve du point de vue de Neji (histoire de renouer avec des personnages un peu plus connus). Désolé taru, mais les capacités du clan en lui-même viendront plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais développer les capacités des principaux membres. Bonne lecture et laisser vos impressions.**


End file.
